Starry Beach
by czqy
Summary: "Your OTP decides to go to a dinner but gets lost and arrives at a secluded beach and decide to just stay there." After finals, Percy wants to take Annabeth out to dinner, but things don't always go to plan and they end up at the beach.


**hi! I found this prompt off "otpprompts" on tumblr, and had originally planned it for another ship but then thought, "okay, but this is so Percabeth" and so here it is. enjoy :)**

* * *

Finals were over at last and Percy had decided to take Annabeth out for dinner to celebrate. He was excited, Gods of Olympus, he had passed - and not just barely, he had gotten an average score! Annabeth helped tutor him many times of course, so he only thought it fair to thank her, and, well, truth be told he missed going out on dates.

Annabeth showed up at Percy's doorstep in a simple outfit at five. She wore a plain black dress with the front of the skirt shorter than the back, her hair was down in a half ponytail and she had on a basic necklace. Even though Annabeth wasn't wearing anything spectacular, Percy could not think of a time when she was more beautiful. Percy blushed when he realised he had been staring at Annabeth for a moment too long and she gave him a bashful smile. Percy himself was dressed in a blue flannel and black jeans. After giving farewell to Sally and Paul, Percy led Annabeth outside to the blue Prius and got in.

Just as Percy started the car, Annabeth asked him if he knew where he was going. "Don't trust me, do you?" Percy smirked and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know if I do. Are you _sure_ you don't need a map?" Sure, Annabeth trusted Percy with all her life but at the same time, Percy couldn't drive to save his own.

"Trust me, Wise Girl, I got this," and with that, Percy began to drive.

Percy and Annabeth looked out the windshield to see waves and sand. Percy got lost and had driven them to a secluded beach. Great. He wasn't exactly lying when he said he knew where he was going, he had been to the restaurant a few times but it was outside the vicinity where he usually travelled and Percy had trouble remembering the roads. There were plenty of restaurants near his home but the restaurant he intended to go to was nicer, _more romantic_ , but far away. The drive had been nice at least, Annabeth and Percy discussed the future, talked about New Rome but now, with the look Annabeth was giving him Percy wasn't sure any of that would happen.

"Percy, you said you knew where you were going." Annabeth spoke calmly, yet it scared Percy more than if she had yelled.

Naturally, with a goofy smile, Percy denied everything. "I said no such thing!" In moments like these Annabeth wanted nothing more than to punch Percy square in the jaw, or to judo flip him. "I knew where I was going, I swear, but then the ocean called to me and -"

"The ocean always calls to you, Percy! Your dad is the lord of the sea!" Annabeth just wanted one night with Percy, one uninterrupted, nice night but now it seemed everything was going wrong.

Annabeth, being consumed with anger, didn't see Percy get out of the car and take something out of the boot. When he returned and opened her door, she noticed he was carrying a blanket and - was that… a picnic basket? Percy saw her quizzical look and chuckled.

"I always have a backup plan when we go out, Annabeth, you never know if an emergency will occur." Annabeth smiled when Percy called this an emergency and all her anger dissipated, Percy never failed to surprise her.

Annabeth gladly got out of the car and Percy led the two of them down to the beach, settling near the waves, but not so close enough that the water would touch them. After laying down the blanket and taking out the food, they sat but didn't start eating immediately. Instead, they took in the moment - the moonlit and starry sky, the tranquility of the waves rolling over, and each other. After so many years of hardship due to just being demigods and then the stress of school it was so relieving to finally have a peaceful night to themselves.

When they actually did start to eat, Annabeth tied her hair up, not wanting the wind to blow it into her mouth. For an emergency plan, Percy had made it quite elaborate, aside from the main meal there were fruits, desserts, drinks and even snacks. They ate mostly in silence, listening to the waves and it was never once awkward, simply because of their unspoken communication and how comfortable they were with each other.

"Dance with me," Percy asked out of nowhere when they had finished eating.

"What? Do you realise what you just said?" Annabeth was flabbergasted, she seldom danced and had only danced with Percy once.

"Yes, Wise Girl, and I want you to actually do it," Percy spoke sternly, but it was without malice. Annabeth registered it as Percy wanting her to step out of her comfort zone, but she was still hesitant.

"There is no way I'm going to dance with you."

"Why not? Come on, how perfect is this? We're lit by the moon, there's a cool breeze - the night is young Annabeth! Bask in it!"

Annabeth had no choice but to get up as Percy grabbed her by the hands and hauled her to her feet. At first it was sloppy, they danced separately - close but not touching, and with different styles. Annabeth still felt awkward, self conscious even, but watching Percy flop around being himself made her relax and soon she found herself smiling.

Then, when Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and twirled her, she really started to let go. She felt the cool wind against her skin; she felt her hair whipping behind her as she spun and most importantly, she saw the pure joy painted on Percy's face and she could tell he was proud.

From then on, for as long as they danced it was as on. Sure, they weren't the greatest dancers but they just _fit._ Each seemed to know what the other was going to do and their movements just _flowed_. While they were dancing, nothing really changed but something felt different. Maybe it was because it was dark, and under the moon and stars they could just barely see each other, maybe it was the way the waves had created the beat in which they danced to whenever they washed ashore, or maybe it was just simply being with each other, carefree and -

Their impromptu dance session was ruined when Percy tripped over his feet and toppled over, bringing Annabeth down on top of him. Even though both of them recovered quite quickly, neither person moved, and when they made eye contact, it was held for a single moment before the two of them broke into laughter. "Seaweed Brain, you really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Without really knowing how to respond, and seeing his girlfriend so happy, Percy could do nothing but bring Annabeth down for a kiss. Annabeth kissed him back, wanting more, delving deeper and soon the both of them were rolling in the sand kissing each other senseless.

"This is never going to come out!" Annabeth took her hair out again and shook her head in an attempt to get rid of any sand stuck there.

Percy replied also shaking his head, "well, you know what they say, "visit beach once = sand forever"".

Not too long after, they had packed up their things, collecting their rubbish and loaded them onto the car. The drive back to the city was quiet, but not unpleasant; they were holding hands, and both seemed to be thinking of the night, of the dancing and of the freedom. For quite some while nothing more needed to be done.

Just as they entered the outskirts of their neighbourhood Annabeth broke the silence.

"Perce?" Annabeth turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Mm?" As much as he wanted to turn his head to meet Annabeth's eye, Percy knew he shouldn't take his eyes off the road; Sally had drilled it into his head that he should always be watching the road, _especially_ at night.

"Thank you for tonight. I know it wasn't what we had planned, but I feel like it turned out better than it could've been; better than perfect," Annabeth leaned back, closed her eyes and smiled.

Percy didn't reply and still didn't turn to look at her but instead grinned and pulled Annabeth's hand up to kiss her knuckles, causing Annabeth's smile to grow even wider.

Annabeth loved that, she loved how there was an inevitable connection between her and Percy; how they just knew what the other wanted. Despite the happenings of the night being totally unexpected, Annabeth loved it. Annabeth loved how happy Percy made her, but most of all, she loved him.

Percy was afraid he had screwed up. It wasn't totally his fault though, he knew that and he knew Annabeth would scold him if he thought it. It wasn't like he knew he was going to get lost. It wasn't like Percy really knew they'd end up on a beach, or that they'd still have such a good night. He didn't know how much Annabeth would enjoy the night. The only thing Percy did know for certain was how much he loved her.

* * *

 **so it is getting late where I am and I should be asleep so I haven't edited the fic (oops), and therefore I apologise for any mistakes. I also don't think I can write kissing to save my life, and have no idea if Annabeth even lives near Percy but shhh.** Percy's quote is actually a video title from communitychannel (Natalie Tran) on Youtube. I'd put the link, along with the ones for the prompt and outfits below, but tbh I have to idea how to do that, sorry. **I hope you liked the fic, feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
